Simplify the following expression: ${6-3(-y-4)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 6 {-3(}\gray{-y-4}{)} $ $ 6 + {3y+12} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 3y + {6 + 12}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 3y + {18}$ The simplified expression is $3y+18$